Love Sick Puppy
by ValkyrieWarrior
Summary: Naruto ponders over the days when he chased Sakura like a love sick puppy. Sakura admits something to him that will changed their relationship forever. A narusaku story.


Love Sick Puppy

By ValkyrieWorrior

Disclaimer: As much as I would LOVE to claim Naruto as mine, I can't. Naruto does not belong to me, not yet at least (evil laughs can be heard from the background.) Right, anyway...

This is something that I just wanted to write to see what it would be like. I love Narusaku, why aren't they together yet?

'thoughts'

"talking"

_**Inner-self**_

_Flashbacks_

**Authors POV/Background info**

Over the years, Sakura began to warm up to Naruto, of course he still annoys the sanity out of her, but they have become closer. Her hair is still cut short around her neck, which she does for a reason. Somehow, it makes her feel better to have it that way, maybe to forget a certain someone? She has gotten stronger, seriously stronger. She can probably punch a crater -sized into the ground, _without _much or no effort at all.

Naruto is still as dense as ever when it came to most things. He has picked up on some things though, _very little _some things. He is now taller than Sakura (finally!!!!). After two years and some months training with "Ero-senin" Naruto is quite the ninja. Well built, muscular body with some scars here and there. Agility and speed to match that of Lee's (okay maybe not, but the point is he is faster). When Naruto returned after his training, he got an unexpected (he did, however, wished for it) joyous welcome home. The whole rookie nine (with the exception of Sasuke, so I should probably say rookie eight?) and Team Gai welcomed him back, saying how they missed him and all that jazz. Well, he was glad to be back, he missed Konoha.

After that, life returned back to normal. Naruto and Sakura were back in their team, getting various missions here and there. A few Sasuke-related mission that went so horribly wrong that they aren't even worth mentioning. Naruto is still trying to get Sasuke back, keeping his promise to Sakura even though she let him off the week he got back.

Sakura and Naruto are now spending more time with each other, both liking the fact that they were closer now. They would often talk about things, just random things. Of course every now and then Naruto would make some perverted comments and gets hit by Sakura only to be healed because of her ridiculously powerful punches, kicks, or whatever it is she happens to do to him.

So about a week ago they were sent on a mission. Nothing too big, just a little meeting with the Kazekage about relations with Konoha. They intended to go back three days earlier but Gaara wouldn't have it. He insisted that they stay longer and enjoy the free time they have.

**Normal POV/ Onward to the story...**

Naruto sits under a tree, contemplating on how much things have changed. He was looking into the distance, not really looking, but just staring into the forest.

He looks down on the girl resting on him, a blush creeping on his face. They had been traveling back to Konoha after successfully finishing a mission. After traveling for two days straight, they decided to take a break. Exhausted from the constant traveling, Sakura had asked him if she could rest her head on his shoulder, of course Naruto, without much complaints, immediately agreed.

He couldn't understand why, but something about her have changed. She no longer hits him every time he utters a sound, except on the occasional perverted comments. She actually goes to him for advice now, instead of Ino, which he gave himself a big pat on the back for. And lately, she seemed to blush around him alot. She would even agree to go on dates with him.

'Maybe this is what Sakura is like as a matured woman' he thought

He decided to put away the thought and looks down on the girl sleeping on his shoulder.

She slowly breaths in and out, very comfortable in the position she's in.

'Sakura'

He couldn't exactly understand why, but something about her, this moment makes him at peace. There, he knew that no one else, nothing in the world (well, maybe being hokage) could make him feel better, more at ease than he is now with her because of this little gesture. He couldn't take his eyes off her, not that he wanted too anyway, he just wanted to see her sleeping. It took all that he had not to caress her hair and ultimately disturbing her slumber. So he just sat there watching her breath while she slept.

'She looks so peaceful, so beautiful.'

Naruto wanted so badly to snuggle her, but decided not to. He started to drift into thoughts again, remember the days when he chased her around like a love sick puppy.

_Flashbacks_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Naruto comes running up the unsuspecting victim, I mean girl._

_'Great, just what I need now.' she thought, while a vein pops in her head._

_"Hey Sakura-Chan, you wanna go out with me?"_

_"NO, Naruto, I don't!!"_

_"Oh come on, just one night, then I promise not to brother you for the rest of the week."_

_"Seriously Naruto, I have better things to do." 'Like asked Sasuke-Kun to train with me!'_

_"Please..."_

_'It's going to be a long day' Sakura thought._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Sakura-Chan, you want to get some Ramen with me?"_

_"Not now Naruto, I'm busy." she replied, slightly irritated._

_"Okay, well maybe later then."  
_

_"Actually, I'll be busy all day, I won't be able to go at all today."_

_"Well, maybe tomorrow then, maybe we can train together."_

_"I should be getting back home soon, bye Naruto."_

_"I see, well goodbye then." Naruto walks away a little sad. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Hey Sakura-Chan!" Naruto runs up to the girl._

_"Hey Naruto."_

_"So, Iruka-sensei said we can work with partners on the next project with a classmate..." he was saying, he was nervous and a little uncertain of what to do._

_"..."_

_"Well, see-I was...wondering...if..you know...I thought maybe...I could, I mean we...that maybe..." he was shaking a little._

_Sakura was trying to hold back her giggles. 'He looks so cute when his stuttering like that.' She couldn't do it, the giggles were too hard to fight._

_'Wha? I knew it, she's laughing at me! I shouldn't have done this, now she's probably thinking I'm stupid or something.' Naruto looks down on the ground, ready to be rejected and walk his lonely way home._

_"Naruto, I would love to be your partner." Sakura said, still giggling._

_'That was unexpected.' he thought. For a moment, he couldn't believe it, so he just stared at her good and hard, but then it finally kicked in that she agreed. Out of pure joy, he jumps up 8 feet from the ground and yells a world-breaking scream, "YEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Hey Sakura-Chan, can I walk you home?"_

_It was night time and Sakura had just finished her shift in the hospital. Naruto didn't want her walking home alone, at this time no less. So Naruto, with his instinctive protectiveness, maybe a little of his possessiveness, waited for her so he could walk her home safely. _

_"Have you actually been waiting here for me?" Since it was dark and the fact that Naruto is a little slow up there, he didn't see her eyes that showed how much she appreciated this simple act, nor did he hear the sad, almost shocked tone of her voice._

_"Well, I just left from Ichiraku and I thought that maybe you wanted company."_

_"Naruto..." you wouldn't have noticed it, but tears were building up in her eyes, trying to fall._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_End Flashbacks_

He looked back on those days. He couldn't really ever get over the shock that overtook him that day she told him yes when he was sure she would say no, he doubted he ever will.

Before, Sakura would simply, without hesitation said a forceful "NO!!" to him. Before she would hit him and call him "BAKA" for reasons he will never understand.

But he didn't care, he didn't care one bit that she was this way. He would succumbed to her every will whatever it shall be. She knows this. Naruto knows she knows this, yet he didn't care. He loved her and he was hers to do as she wills. She could asked him the weirdest, stupidest, you pick the adjective, things and will be more than willing to do it. He would do anything to make her happy, even if it causes him harm. He would give the world to her, if he could. He's strong, hell he's ridiculously stronger than her, yet she has this power over him that only she has. He actually loved the fact that she has so much power over him. There was something about her that just makes him so weak, so willing to sacrifice himself so she could be happy.

Because he was so in love with her, he would do things that are sometimes beyond logical. Like jump off a four story building just to say hi to her. Once he actually just stared at her for five minutes, just staring at her. One day, when he was walking down the street, he saw Sakura having a hard time carrying her things, so he did the first thing that came to his mind. He ran up to her, running through crowds that were passing by, tripped on a bench that somehow he didn't see, got back up and fumbled through a busy road, and finally reaching her he offered to carry her things for her.

Naruto, remembering those days, inwardly laughs.

Naruto has been so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't realize that Sakura at this point has moved her head from her 'pillow' and was now looking back into his eyes.

"Naruto," she said, still recovering from her nap, "why are you looking at me like that?"

Taken back a little, Naruto almost choked on his own saliva. "Well, ummm...I was just...to see...looking...ummm...I was...you looked so peaceful...and...uhh!" Naruto was turning red from being caught.

Sakura starts to chuckle, "Oh Naruto, I love it when you stutter, it makes you look so cute."

Naruto by now has turned incredibly red. For sometime he just looks at her, nothing new really, I mean he has been staring at her for what ten, maybe more minutes? But didn't she just call HIM cute.

Half confused at the comment, a smile finds its way across his face, "Sakura-Chan." That was all he could say, he was so happy to hear her say that.

Sakura turns her head away from him and looks ahead.

_'I wonder what she's thinking?' _Naruto was a little worried that she had a distant look in her eyes.

"Naruto..." Sakura looks up into the sky and signs. She turns her head towards him and looks into his eyes, a smile was on her face. She snuggles up close to him and takes a deep breath.

**_"For Kami's sake just tell him already!" _**Inner Sakura was starting to get impatient.

_'Hey, it's harder than it sounds!' _Sakura retorted back to herself.

_**"Fine, let me do it then if your having such a hard time."**_

_'I can do it, just give me some time. This is harder to get out than I thought it would be. What if he doesn't feel the same way?'_

_**"Woman! Have you seen him lately, have you noticed how he drools when he looks at you, the way he is so gentle and caring towards you, it so obvious that he likes you. He even told you himself."**_

_'Yeah, but that was a long time ago. What if he doesn't feel the same way about me?'_

**_"You and I both know that sitting here doing nothing about it will not help, so just go ahead and tell him. If you don't get this over with, those dreams about him will continue and you will end up alone if you don't do anything...well, I don't wan to go there so... just do _something_."_**

_'What do you think I've been trying to do for the past couple of weeks, he's too dense to pick up on it!!' Sakura was just about ready to strangle somebody._

_**"Well, obviously we have no choice but to throw it right on his face so he will get!"**_

_'But being so bluntly honest with him is hard. I don't even know why. It makes me nervous.'_

_**"Wha!!! Talking to him makes you nervous but being this close to him and snuggling doesn't?" **Inner Sakura was starting to get really frustrated with her._

_--------_

Naruto notices that Sakura was thinking about something. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but instead he just held her for a while not wanting this moment to end.

-------

_'Of course I'm nervous that we're this close, but...it feels so comfortable and so right.' _Sakura was smiling to herself.

_**"Yeah it does! So, just tell him already before I lose control and ravage him with--"**_

_'Alright, alright. And I never told you that you can 'ravage' him.'_

_**"You don't have to, all I need to do is push you a little and tadda...him and you are going at it like bunnies."**_

_'What?!' _Sakura was shocked to hear her inner self say such things. Although she didn't exactly thought it was a bad idea, her and Naruto, on the bed making...

**_"Just proves my point." _**Inner Sakura interrupted with a smirk on her face.

_'I'm going to kill you!'_

_**"Yeah, that's the thing to concentrate on now. Now stop getting distracted and go for it already!"**_

Naruto once again notices that something changed.

Sakura was straightening herself from his hold. She takes another deep breath and says, " Naruto, I just wanted you to know that I have really enjoyed this mission. I mean, I enjoyed spending it with you."

Naruto shakes his head a little as if trying to wake himself. He looks at her and replies, " I feel the same, Sakura. I do enjoy spending time with you."

Sakura tries to move so Naruto releases her from his hold.

"Naruto, I wanted...want to t-tell you...umm...that..."

Naruto was a little confused as to why she started to stutter.

**_"Hey kit, you going to love what going to say." _**Kyuubi said within Naruto's mind.

_'Eh? I don't get it, why is she stuttering, and what is she going to say fox?'_

**_"Well I don't want to spoil it for you. Hehe, you're going to love this."_** Naruto returned from his thoughts to see Sakura sweating.

"Sakura-chan you okay? You're sweating!"

_'Stupid idiot, he's not making this any easier.'_

"Well, ummm, you see for the past couple of months I have been dev...forming this...finding myself thinking," Sakura was trying to find the right words to say to him.

Naruto looks at her curiously, _'I think she may be sick fox.'_

_**"You are so dense sometimes."**_

_'What did you say'_ Naruto was once again brought back to the world, only this time by something warm. He looks into her emerald eyes. He touches his lips with two fingers and looks back at her. He notices that she is trying to tell him something, but all he could see was her beautiful, warm lips. Before Naruto could really think about what he was about to do, he grabs her arms and pulls her to his lips. Everything seems to stop as their lips connected. His heart beat was dangerously fast and he feels that he could pass out from the sensation this was giving him. He shuts his eyes close and kisses her.

At first, Sakura was startled that Naruto grabbed her, but then everything went black as she felt something warm pressed against her lips. She felt as if she would melt right then and there. So she placed her arms around his neck, shortening the already short distance between them. Sakura leans in more and deepens the kiss. Her hands fondles with his messy locks as she kissed him.

Naruto placed his hands on her waist. He moans as he felt her playing with his hair. Soon, Naruto was licking her bottom lip, tasting her while he asked for entry. Sakura was more than willing to let him in and parted her lips. Her tongue touches something warm and soft, making her moan from the contact. In turn, Naruto begins to wrestle her tongue, licking it here and there while it clashed with his. After sometime of battling each other, Sakura rubs the top of his mouth with her tongue, making Naruto shiver in sheer delight. Encourage, she continues to explore his mouth, never getting enough. Soon they return to wrestling each other. Both Sakura and Naruto were burning from the sensation, and not long after they parted for air. Naruto looks at her flushed face, breathing heavily. His own face was burning up from the contact, but he couldn't do anything about it.

Sakura was panting, her heart rate not yet back to normal. **_"Hell yeah, that was awesome. Just think, if he kisses this good, then he must be really good in be-"_**

_'Shut up for a second, I want to savor this moment.'_

_**"Okay, I'll leave you alone for a while, but I'll be back as soon as things heat up again."**_

_**---------------------**_

**_"Told you you would love it. Hey kit, wanna calm down a bit I think she's about to say something."_** Naruto was so lost in the sensation that took Kyuubi to snapped him out of it.

_**--------------------**_

"Naruto, that was amazing."

"Hehe," he was a bit embarrassed, " I didn't even know how it happened. It went so fast, but I just did what came to my mind. I hope you won't hate me for kissing you-" He was interrupted by Sakura.

"No, Naruto. I wouldn't hate you for it. It was amazing. Actually, that's what I've been trying to tell you Naruto. You see, I realized that I love you." Sakura said it so clearly with so much sincerity there was no doubting what she said.

To say that Naruto was overjoyed would be an understatement, "Sakura, you have no idea how much that makes me happy." Naruto wanted to run around Fire Country yelling to the word that Sakura Haruno had just told him she loves HIM. He wanted to jumped and he felt that he could reach the sky if he wanted. Naruto grabs Sakura and hugs her until she turned slightly blue from the lack of air. He softens his hug and kisses her on the cheek, " I love you too Sakura-Chan. I always have, always will." He kisses her again, this time with more passion.

Well, I just decided to try this out. I wanted to write something about Narusaku and this same up. I'm actually new to ff and this my first story. I just wanted to write something. It would really help if you tell me what you think. Please no flames, I don't like 'me. I can understand a little criticism but don't burn me.


End file.
